a unkillable shinobi
by explosiveheart127
Summary: naruto was just another boy aspiring to be a ninja ,right ? wrong he was so much more than that . and he was going to prove it
1. chapter 1

**hi ! welcome to ' a unkillable shinobi ' . this is a NEGLECT story so don't read if you don't like these types of stories this story includes : alive!minato and kushina non-jinchuuriki!naruto ajin!naruto and smartish!naruto . and not spoiled ! hardworking !mito sploiled !mean! narumi . and no uchiha massacre .**

DISCLAIMER _: I DO NOT OWN **NARUTO or AJIN !!!!**_

Konoha the village hidden in the leaves , a village in where legends unlike any other were born . For example , the yellow flash the yondaime wiped out hundreds of ninja in under a minute or the red death her skills with the katana are legendary and she has a temper to match .

But you have to know that even shinobi let them be on the bingo book , or simple genin all have their own lives though .

But then wouldn't that be boring ?

"hah !" A small 6 year old girl was shown . She had blond hair with red tips and ocean blue eyes . Her most noticable feature was her whisker marks though . She was lying on the ground indie style panting in exaushiton .

Another girl was smirking proudly . She had red hair with blond tips and purple eyes. Much like the other girl she has whisker marks .

These two were mito and narumi uzumaki namikaze . **(in order )**

"alright you two thats enough , mito get up " a man ordered . This was minato namikaze the yellow flash . A woman was next to him having a smile on her face . "narumi congratulations , you got better mito you have to work on your kick ,put more force into it " **(they both have their cannon apearance )** the woman -kushina instead of scolding mito for her flaws praised her for her quick and upredictable punches .

to most this would seem as a normal family . One that may have their flaws but have their virtues to . Unfortanetly , they have more than a few flaws - they have a sin .

a boy with red hair and blue tinted with purple eyes was sitting at the attic . frowning his eyes showing no emotion whatsoever . ' _tch ... they forgot me again , didn't they ? ' " **how ...are you not angry...with them...????**_ " the boy looked at his friend , the black ghost .

"i have no feelings for them as my family ... i respect them as shinobi and as people ? i'm -i'm not sure ..." he started to cry . Why ? Shy him ? Why him of all people . No one is sure . All that they have to know is that the future will have challenges that no one will have faced before .

this is the tale of the unkillable.

and this time

they **are** going to ** _survive_**

 **chapter one : a introduction : "who said we have to follow your rules ?"**

"NARUTO ! MAKE SURE MITO DOES'NT FALL ASLEEP " A certain brown haired sensei had yelled . Making naruto sigh bored before nodding and starting to wake his sister up .

These past six years have been so uneventful for naruto . Just training alone , ocasionally with mito and talking to his black ghost ,kuro . People at first thought kuro was a imaginary friend something evey child had at that age . But he wasn't . Why couldn't people understand this ? He didn't know , but now ? He just doesn't care enough to explain .

"what ? " came the sleepy voice of a twelve year old mito her short bangs falling on her face . Naruto smiled and told her they were still in the academy . This caused the blond to groan .

He couldn't blame her, not at all . after all the academy was and will forever be a boring place that somehow people stayed up at .

Seriously though they were training to be ninja - not civilians .

thankfully the bell rang .

A herd of kids quickly got out the door and the brown haired chunin sighed . As mito and naruto started talking a few people listened in . The duo were like a talk show . They always talked about the most entertaining things .

" I finally did it dad didn't look at me with a frown or scowl but a smile ! a real genuine smile ! " mito exlaimed not caring if she were happy for such a simple fact .

the red head smiled " eh ? really ... what did you do to make him smile at you and not narumi " As if on cue the vey girl he just mentioned came out of the academy onto the park . As usual she was wearing her blue T-shirt and skirt with the classiac blue ninja sandals . She had her well known smirk on her face as she walked to her siblings . " get off the swings , it isn't for losers "

naruto retorted to the comment easily without missing a beat " so what are you trying tl get on them ?" mito just like him had a blank face on her face . not caring what she was going to do .

narumi snorted and replied " beacause my dads the hokage , thats why you have to follow my rules . " mito pitched in and stated with ease and no hesitaition .

"who says we have to follow you rules ? "

 **sordy this chapter is a little short i'll try to make them longer next time don't worry !**


	2. Chapter 2

**you want to know something ? I finished this chapter yesterday but it didn't save and I had to start over . anyways , I have some news for all of you . naruto's love interest is going to be voted by you. in 5 chapters whoever has the most votes wins. look at the end of the chapter for more details . I don't own Naruto or ajin,demi-human. warning this chapter is a bit depressing it dives into naruto's broken family . and how it's not looking to be fixed.**

 ** _Naruto pov_**

after their argument things calmed down. Mito got into trouble with mizuki-sensei because she called him a 'snake-f#cker' weird choice of words. when we finally walked in the classroom I saw kiba taking to akamaru. kiba is part of the inuzuka clan, they have nin-dogs as partners . must be nice having a partner around that people can actually believe isn't a genjustsu. "kiba, are you okay you seem...well, not yourself." Mito was honestly worried and I was to, even if I didn't show it.

he jumped. That just made me more worried didn't he smell us?

" jeez you two! don't scare me like that-you nearly gave me a heart attack!" he started going in to a rant, like usual when something annoys him- only difference was that he looked like he saw a ghost. " i mean seriously I just got a jump scare from this black thing and then you just come up behind-"I stopped him from going any further "what do you mean black thing?" I asked him. I already knew who it was. I told him not to become visible to other people who knows what could have happened. but no, he just had to, because he's a ghost invincible, nothing can hurt him-yeah only thing is that I can get hurt . I sighed. _'stupid black ghost that thinks he can do anything'_

' okay class , dismissed.'' **[free children!]** iruka-sensei said. every one pushed their way to get out. i wonder, they do know there's a window right?

 ** _next day_**

"Naruto namikaze!" okay, don't worry, this test will be easy and after you won't have to deal with anyone here again. Hopefully.

"okay Naruto, use the henge, bunshin,and kawamari." this is why I hate the academy sometimes. after doing the three jutsu's we've learned for the past few years, I walked out grinning.

headband on my left arm, I walked out into the forest proudly. that's when I saw kuro staring at a grave, if that wasn't creepy enough he kept whispering 'nakanou-baka'

"kuro! are you okay? do you need-" I was cut off ever so rudely by him **"I'm ...fine...how did it...go?''** I doubted that but told him about the exam, and the fight narumi and mito got into. he chuckled when I told him that he shouldn't scare people. stupid I.B.M. after a while it turned into night. I sighed I wish the day lasted, because even though I'm immortal, it doesn't mean I'm invincible.

I walked around the village until I got to a mansion like house, it had greenery and looked beautiful. as if it were a house of fairytale' bad the family in there was anything but happy. when I went I was greeted the same I am way every day. by the woman i have to call mother.

 **slap!** "where have you been !?"the so called kind protective mother. please, the woman was vile, horrible- to me at least. i was being slapped by her like every time I come home late." go to your room, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the night" if you could call it that. it was the attic. this was the easiest night I had in a while.

I sighed. life would be less hell if I had ** _them_** here. but I swore I would never go back, not again. never again.

I wasn't going to have dinner it seems, so I just got into my pajamas and fell asleep. it wasn't even a hour later when I was woke up. crashes screams and crying. narumi and mito were already asleep. that's good they don't have to see or hear how broken our parents relationship is. and how neither are willing to leave it. I sighed when I heard them quite down . either minato hit her or she left to get some air. I felt drowsy and slowly fell asleep again.

 **AT THE ACADEMY**

"team 7 will be Naruto namikaze, sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno-" I groaned. I have the worst luck ever. sasuke was a emotionless avenger and sakura was his ever so loyal fan girl, well kind of sasuke still has emotions but people say he's hard to read,wrong, he is easy read. people just don't look at the right places. sakura was a girl with pink hair and green eyes lacks in the physical but makes it up with her knowledge. sasuke, is good at ninjutsu and taijutsu , but he doesn't let people in and lacks teamwork.

 _3 hours later_

"where is he!?" the banshee- I mean, sakura screeched. sasuke just kept staring at the window with annoyance , while I was trying to sleep so I can get back all the sleep I lost last night. unfortunately, the door opened." I already know my firs impression of you, you're boring" that when I looked up and saw the sensei that was going to teach us for a good time now.

 _I didn't realize then, but team 7 will soon become like a family, one I could trust everything with._

 **okay here are all the love interest rules, no harem, please don't suggest someone more than five years older/younger and OC's and male characters are allowed .thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. chapter 3

**... I need sleep. Alot of it. naruto POV**

 ** _0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

my first impression of you... is that you're boring. meet me at the roof.

those were the first words of our sensei.

WHAT THE HELL ?!? I MEAN COME ON EVEN KURO WASN'T THAT BLUNT!!!

sakura was complaining and sasuke,sasuke was going up the stairs sakura not far behind. the window was my obvious choice. **(its the fastest way don't look at me like that!)**

once we got up i could see our sensei just leaning on the railing. "okay time for introductions-" sakura being, well, her said " how about you give us an example sensei?"she asked. the jounin only shrugged before saying-"my name is kakashi hatake i like what i like and dislike what i dislike...hobbies? i have lots of them...and my dream?never really thought about that.your turn pinky"thats when sakura started

"my name is sakura haruno i like...well the person i like is*glances at sasuke and blushes* my hobbies are reading and um...my dream* glances at sauke again and becomes a tomato*and i dislike narumi-baka and ino-pig" she ended it in classic banshee fashion.

"okay your turn, duckbutt"said duckbutt scowled.

"my name is sasuke uchiha i have some likes and many dislikes my hobbies are training with my nii-san, my dream is to make my father proud"father proud isn't his dad already-?

"alright now you whiskers"i glared at him for the nickname.

"my name is naruto namikaze, i like kuro, ramen, training and music, i dislike loud noises and fan girls, and things that are dysfuctional **(like his family)** my hobbies are hanging out with mito-chan and training. my dream is to one day trave the world"

we all see him nod.

"alright tomorrow we have survival training,so don't eat or you're going to throw up" kakashi was hiding something. he was going to drop a bomb on us isn't he?

" but sensei!! we already had survival training!" why did it have to be the banshees voice?

"mm, well i guess it's time to reveal the secret, out of the 30 kids that passed only 12 will become gennin"

3.

2.

1.

"WHAT!?!" he looked happy with our reaction. sasuke looked like got the biggest shock of his life and so did sakura. but i wonder..."wait, why did we even have the other test in the first place then?"

he only eye smiled and said" the test was to see who was worthy of becoming gennin, to tell you the truth judging from your introduction you have a 41 percent of passing, well look at the time, ja ne!" he shunishined away.

sakura zombiefied walked home so did sasuke, but i just sulked.

"oi, dobe come on" huh?

i looked at sasuke confused.he rolled his eyes at my confused expression" your house is at the other side of town, right?"i nodded.

"come on it's going to rain, my house isn't as far away."i blinked. well, this was vey un-uchiha like for him.

it's a nice change. out of the corner of my eye i saw kuro. who didn't seem to mind at all.

"alright"


	4. chapter 4

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR AJIN,DEMI-HUMAN. ANYWAYS ,ENJOY THE STORY.**

0o0o0o

 ** _authour POV_**

There are times when you think ' _this is not what i expected'_ well unfortanetly, naruto is thinking this seeing how sasuke was being smothered to his mothers chest.she looked familiar to naruto though.

how this happened?well...

 ** _flashback naruto_** **pov**

 _the house was more or less like the hyuuga compuond. full of tradition and arrogant assholes with sticks up with their asses.Hoestly tgough id it a stick or a pole._ _some of the kids are an exepection they're actually really cute._ _as they walk around another hallway there was nothing but a akward silence that was alnost unbearable,naruto waa about to break it if he wasn't again, interuppted. a voice behind them came around._ _"you know little brother it's not like you to bring someone over,let alone the hokages son"the voice said from behind them._ _there was a man around his early twebties late teens by the looks of it._ _he reeked of death and regret._

 _behind him was a woman who pounced on sasuke calling him'sasu-chan'._

 ** _flashbacke end_**

"she really loves sasuke,huh?"the blond asked the man behind him that only shrugged."and look at how thin you are! i swear sasuke i don't see you for 3 whole months-"she was cut off by naruto"wait what do you mean three months?"he asked.

sasuke snorted before saying something he couldn't hear.

the woman only smiled. Only the smile wasn't happy it was sad.

"well naruto-chan do you rememeber me?"she asked.remember what is she...?wait a minute. black hair brown eyes and the pendant around her neck!"mikoto-obaa-san!?"

she giggled, sasuke was confused

"hey dobe why did you call my mom your...?"

itachi eyes flickered from naruto and mikoto before saying"he's fox-chan from your stories, isn't he?"

wait,story?

"you didn't answer my question mikoto-obaa-san, how come you didnt see sasuke for three months?"

"*sigh*sasuke tell me why me and your father married"sauke looked confused "because you two loved eachother,right?"she shooked her head softly.

"no sasuke, me and your father married because it was an arranged marrige, I tried to stop it I honestly did,but it was final.Your father loved someone else-one of the elders killed her, and to mourn he blamed me,hated me,and still does to this very day, one of the only things that came good out of the marrige that me and fugaku have was you and itachi"she explained.

sasuke looked angry looking at itachi he said"you knew didn't you? you knew!?!"itachi only stared back almost emotionessly."sasuke,stop. honestly that did'nt answer my question at all."

mikoto only kept smiling, it bothered naruto this woman was forced to do things she clearly wasn't proud of.

he could feel it.

"fugaku fell to the clans curse of hatred,hating me with no remorse,i'm very sure you know what he did already"

sasuke at this point looked sick.

they would have probably talked a bit more about all of this, if it weren't for the anbu that came in.

"weasle the hokage asked for everyone of our team to meet him at his office"itachi nodded. before shunshining out with the anbu.

outside of the house was pouring,naruto thought that he might have needed to stay over with the uchihas,he jusy didn't know for sure.

"hn...come on dobe,are you going to keep looking at the window like a idiot?"

that snapped naruto back into reality as they went to go to sleep.

a full good nights rest to. naruto wished he had the luxury of a full nights sleep more.

 ** _next_** ** _morning_**

5:45am.

damn that sensei to the seven circles of hell. Maybe he could light a few more until he gets to the tenth and makes kakashi live there.

he gets up heads to the village to get some breakfast .

sensei could go and throw a fit tell his mom who would most likely kill him for not listening to someone more experienced than him.

he wouldn't go hungry again, at least not to the point of dying of staravation. that feeling was the worst one naruto ever felt.

and plus a ninja has to follow orders but how can you follow them if you have a empty stomach?


	5. chapter 5

**i suck at making fight scenes so plz don't hate me** **also i dont either ajin or naruto unfortunetly...damn it.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

You know that feeling you get when you're waiting in a long line, and you just want to say 'screw it' and cut to the end of the line push the person in the front away and just get what you want? **_that_** feeling is the worst, right?

well in this case the line was three hours.

along with the fact that they woke up a three am to get here at five am.

to be honest naruto litterally yelled 'screw it, i'm getting breakfast!' and just went to a diner and got some pancakes with honey and bacon with some hot chocolate.

sakura's screeching wasn't doing very much to help. in fact it wasn't helping at all.

finally though, their sensei arrived with bells on him and a clock on his hand. Lets just say kakashi will most likely help sakura with her anger issues.

"WELL !?! WHATS YOUR EXUSE!?"sakura shrieked pratically exploding the eardrums of everyone in a five mile radius.

and most likely woke up people who were planning on sleeping in.

kakashi just gave a smile and said"i got lost in the road of life"

"LIAR!!!"

sasuke stayed silent and naruto just yawned. _'tired'_ naruto made a mental note to get sleeping pills.

really though can you blame naruto and sasuke acting the way they are? what happened yesterday after all wasn't the most pleasent.

"-so the one that doesn't get the bell _will_ fail and go back to the academy-"

wait, what? is that why he told them not to eat as if on cue sakuras and sasukes stomachs growled kakashi smiled at naruto before telling him this.

" it looks like you got the term 'look underneath the underneath'"

before naruto knew it instinct took over and hid with the others. this was not going to be a easy ride.

 ** _~20 minutes later~_**

naruto was getting impatient, so he decided to do a small sneak attack that should give the others a opening for them to grab the bells-"KYA!!"

a loud banshee like scream that naruto was all to familiar with came around. only this time it just made poor civilians that didn't know what was going on fear for their lives.

never mind sakura was the first to go.

when kakashi's back was turned naruto got into a taitjutsu position that he called **_'amateretsu ajin style_** (1)' one that kuro helped him make.

right when he thought that his chakra infused punch was going to hit him, his punch was met with air, behind him was kakashi chuckling before saying

" lesson #1: taijutsu"

kakashi was met with another chakra infused attack, this time in the form of a roundhouse kick. to bad for naruto because kakashi blocked easily.

and off they went using their own respective styles. both not willing to lose to the other.

kakashi as much as he didn't like to admit it was impressed by naruto's taijutsu but why did he duck? ah, there is sasuke! kakashi was wondering when he was coming to join the fight.

 **"fire style: fireball jutsu!"**

this was sasuke's forte(?) his ninjutsu, which was the classic uchiha fire element.

the fireball was in simple terms,powerful but not fast enough with a low voice kakashi said-

"lesson#2: ninjustsu"

what he did next must have suprised his cute little genin.

 **"tiger style: one thousand years of death!"**

ah, yes, this was the most powerful perverted technique ever made.

this is for many reasons that i shall not say, mostly to preserve what little innocence you might have.

"lesson #3:genjutsu"

instead of the old forest they were in a cell with no light what so ever sakura who had just arrived remembered the way to dispell a genjutsu yelled not in a banshee but normal way

 **"kai!"** as the genjustu dispelled, naruto went straight for kakashi that was in veiw.

 **"water style:water bullet!"**

the bullets if of course hit naruto and left some scars on his cheek and arms with few on his legs, but a black like substance came out of him, healing all the small but numerous injuries on him.

 **"beep! beep! beep!"**

none of them got the bells. they were all ready to start over the academy and most likely become the laughing stock of the entire village.

 _'damn it i'll never make mom proud'_

 _'no...but we can't go back, my parents would kill me if i did!_ '

 _'i **do not** want to spend another night without any sleep, not again...i promised kuro we would find them..'_

( **in order: sasuke, sakura and naruto sakuras will be explained in a later chapter.)**

"well then you all...pass!" kakashi said eye smiling amused by the shocked expressions of the newly official genin.

"WHAT!?" even sasuke shouted. they were more than sure they were going to fail, so why?

" the reason you are put in teams of three means you have to work together, not against eachother.'those who break the rules are trash, but those who leave their freinds behind are worse than trash' that is what a friend taught me, a long, long time ago."

and slowly but surely this will become the trio's motto.

and then craft their own ninja way.

after all who else would take on that job?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-pass"

the yondaime hokage was happy, his daughter narumi passed and became a genin his other duaghter mito aslo passed and his only son naruto, he honestly thought naruto wouldn't pass after all he didn't get any training from him and kushina as far as he knows. they got to team seven though imagine his suprise.

"team 7 passed, they all show potential in different areas but sakura is a bit of a fangirl"cue the shivers" but i think she can grow out of it. sasuke us gifted in ninjutsu and naruto, taijutsu he also seems to have a fast healing factor."

and from this day forth the journey begins

the future us can't be tamed, or predicted there is no petty tging like fate or destiny.

only cosequence.

 **~somewhere else~**

a soft growl was heard, the fox has awoken, locked a large cage a seal was in the front. he would have to wait for mito is slowly gaining all of him back, he could already feel more complete.

he could honestly not wait for what happens next.

after all these past 12 years have been spent sleeping.

if thats all you did wouldn't you be bored, too?

 **amateretsu ajin style: it is much like the iron fist only like the hyuugas gentle fist it uses chakra induced attacks.**


	6. chapter 6

**hello! I again don't own Naruto or Ajin. I worked a bit on my grammar but I'm very sure I made some mistakes just a little gore and mentions of drug use on this chapter by the way!**

 _all he remembers was crying on that day. his sensei's grin didn't leave him as he told him his last words. He dreaded this day, but it was needed, since his family wouldn't teach him. He was on top of him on the grass. a knife near his heart just waiting for the killing blow. Naruto was shaking he was about to do it screaming slightly when his sensei grabbed the knife. it started to rain but neither really cared._

 _"Naruto? Hey, look at me for a moment will ya? I'm not all skin and bones, not yet at least. listen to me Naruto i had half of a mind to stage my death from you to leave we both know why...just know this kid, I'm, I'm happy. That you're the one who gets to kill me. You and the others had a fallout don't think I haven't noticed... Just know I'm proud of you either way, Naruto..."_

 _It wasn't much longer after that he died. With that stupid grin on his face to. A knife piercing his heart, and tears falling freely off of Naruto's face._

Naruto isn't sure how this happened. One moment they were finishing up a D-rank. Then next a man with a bowl cut, caterpillar eyebrows, wearing a green spandex shouting "YOUTH!" came along. He even called Kakashi-sensei his 'eternal rival'.

It seemed like he was a pedophile to because someone around the same age as them told the man that he will run one hundred laps around konoha since he lost the bet.

what bet, you may ask? Well, they don't exactly know. That and they really didn't want to find out. Anyway, the man came to Kakashi-sensei, for a challenge and since last time he picked Kakashi got to pick this one.

they basically watched the two thumb wrestle.

"...I'm betting the green monster is high on either cocaine or weed.."

"I think you're right, Sasuke-kun..."

"I bet he is just insane"

the three have come a long way from what they were, even if it has only been a couple of months.

Sakura easily became the genjutsu specialist/medic of the group. Sasuke became the ninjustu specialist and Naruto the taijutsu specialist.

It took some hard work but Sakura unless her teammates got hurt intentionally, rarely lost her legendary temper.

Sasuke was, well more open. He didn't suddenly become chummy, just...participated in what they were doing more.

Naruto trusted them more too. Not with kuro and, well, everything else. But he trusts them enough.

"HEY! Naruto! Haven't seen you in a while!"

When Naruto looked there was Mito happily running towards him grinning before pouncing on him with a hug that would do any momma bear proud.

So she proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

" OH MY TOADS I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE THE C-RANK MISSION I AM SO SORRY 'M A HORRIBLR SISTER!" she wailed all this out to him, basically Naruto as starting to see purple but no one can get out of a uzumaki girl's grip.

"Mito...can't...b-breathe"His efforts were in vain. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the sight that she was seeing, it wasn't covered up either. it wasn't much longer that Mito finally let him go though, thankfully, he only died once through the ordeal. Naruto was more than sure he was the only one to have survived Mito's hugs.

wait, did she say "C-rank mission?..."

the trio asked the girl who nodded, a solemn look on her face. " yeah, the C-rank. Narumi whined for one when we finished up with tora the cat, sneaky devil cat, but we got a c-rank to escort a old man to wave...he was a drunkard though, anyways yamamoto-sensei ended up fight zabuza momoshi an A-rank missing-nin, or was it nuke-nin? bah, i don't know. But he ended up winning and the mission turned B-rank. Lets just say there is now a bridge called' the great uzumaki bridge.' Narumi threw a fit about to, saying that it should Namikaze"

Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at the Narumi part. _'what a brat, a spoiled one at that_ **(hey! that rhymed!)**

Sasuke looked interested and annoyed at the same time, who can blame him though Narumi can easily make people annoyed when it comes to things like this.

Sakura's eye twitched. _'if she weren't the hokage's daughter she would have been killed by now...'_

"ma, ma, how are my cute little genin doing?"

they all turned around to see Kakashi sensei there his masked lips having a U- shape. Showing that he was smiling.

"ah, hello! I'm Mito Namikaze but I like Uzumaki better so I'm hoping to change it!..who are you?" Mito had practically quick-fired all her questions at their sensei.

"Ma,Ma i know who you are Mito-chan, your father was my sensei." Kakashi told her, his face still having that smile. His single eye visibly darkened when Mito said something " then why has he never mentioned you?"

it wasn't even a second later that Kakashi shunshined away

the namikaze household were having one of their rare dinners together at the moment. The chicken salad spaghetti and ramen was amazing. Kushina, though not the greatest mother(not in a long shot) was amazing at cooking. It was quiet until Naruto said"so...is it true that Kakashi-sensei was your student?" Minato choked on a piece of lettuce.

he was silent until he cautiously said"yes,yes he was i've lost contact with him for a while now though..."

Naruto and Mito gave each other looks. Something happened, and they were going to find out.

They were tired of living in a world filled with lies.


End file.
